Words Not Needed
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: AU; One-Shot; OPTIONAL Shonen-Ai. After a small misunderstanding, Hiei tries to set things right with his best friend. No words are necessary.


_Hee-hee, I think I like this idea. I just watched Wall-E (while I'm writing this), and oh, wow, it was one of the BEST movies I've watched in a long time! So cute, and then it made me cry… But anyway, it inspired me to write this, so I give props to Wall-E. Hope you like it!_

**All Disclaimers Apply!!**

Words Not Needed

_Written by Anna Jaganshi_

"Burr, that one was cold! I thought we were using warm water!"

"Hn, we were… but it got cold."

"Ha-ha, oh well, do you still wanna play?"

Before he could answer, a water balloon smacked into his bare arm, bursting and showering him with cold water. "Hey! Kurama, that wasn't fair."

"Hee-hee, come and get me!" he giggled, running away from his friend, who was now carrying almost ten water balloons in his arms. He began lobbing them forward, and most of them missed. One finally got the back of the red-haired boy's head.

"Got you!"

"Ow!" He stopped, cradling the back of his head with one hand. "Hiei, that one hurt!" His voice sounded teary, but Hiei couldn't tell if his friend was crying or not, since he wasn't facing him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, dropping the last two balloons in his hands and hurried to the other's side. Both of them were dripping wet, but because of the hot day, it felt good.

A small giggle was his only warning before a red balloon collided with his bare chest, splashing him with more cool water. "Hey!"

"Tricked you, I tricked you!" he chanted, laughing. When he saw his shorter friend's lip come out in a small pout, he stopped. "Aw, I'm sorry, Hiei… I was just playing." He stepped forward and hugged him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A small blush coated Hiei's cheeks, and he shook his head vigorously. "N-no, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, though… will you forgive me?" he asked sadly, hugging him tighter.

Before he could answer, Hiei heard Kurama's mom calling from the door to the backyard. "Hiei, Shuichi, come in for supper!"

Pulling away, Hiei hurried to the door, glad to be out of the tight situation. He was never good at being close to someone, even his best friend…

Kurama thought he might cry when Hiei ran towards the house. Did that mean he didn't forgive him? Was he really mad about the balloon? He walked to the door dejectedly, his head hanging low.

"Shuichi, Hiei went to go dry off and change clothes," Shiori informed him, not looking over at him while saying this. She was busy taking things out to the small table in the living room. She thought it would be nice to eat and watch a movie instead of just sitting at the table. Two seven year old boys could be a bit rowdy, and no stranger to these two, she knew they wouldn't mind the change.

"Okay… I'll go change, too," he said softly, heading for the stairs.

Catching the tone, Shiori turned to ask him what was wrong, but he was already closing the door to his room.

A few minutes later, Kurama stepped out of his room. Hiei was still in the bathroom, but Shiori was sitting at the small table, waiting for the two boys. He sat next to her, sighing softly.

"Shuichi?" she asked, causing him to turn and face her. "What's wrong?" She held out her arms to him, and he immediately went for the hug.

"Nothing too big, Mom. I can figure stuff out," he mumbled, cuddling closer.

"If you say so… but if you need anything, just ask, okay?" He nodded, and Shiori smiled down at him. "Now, don't look so sad anymore, all right? Hiei's coming." He tightened his hold quickly before letting go. Hiei walked in then with dry clothes on, rather than soaked swim trunks.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked as he sat down next to Kurama, making the redhead flinch away. Hiei didn't seem to notice, or remember what had happened earlier. This made the taller boy feel worse.

"I don't remember what it's called now… it's on TV, but it's supposed to be really good. Action for you, romance for me, and a good plot for Shuichi." She laughed.

Once they were done eating, the movie was a little over half-way finished. Kurama got up to take the dishes into the kitchen, happy to be out of the room.

Once he was out of ear-shot, Shiori turned to Hiei. "Hiei, do you know what's wrong with Shuichi?"

"Huh? No, why? Did something happen?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm not sure… when you two came in is when he started to mope. Did anything happen before you came inside?"

Hiei thought about everything that happened before supper, but nothing came to him. After the second time through the events, however, he remembered something.

"_I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_A small blush coated Hiei's cheeks, and he shook his head vigorously. "N-no, I'm okay."_

"_I'm sorry, though… will you forgive me?"_

Hiei blinked. He never had said he forgave him. Hiei knew he didn't care; it was just a balloon, nothing serious. But… did Kurama think he was hurt about it? Was he sad because he thought Hiei was mad over the small problem?

Kurama came back in at that moment and say in-between his mother and Hiei again.

"**I'm sorry, Dear… can you forgive me? I didn't mean anything by it…"**

Hiei looked up sharply, eyes wide. The movie sounded just like his thoughts!

**The man walked up to her, standing by her side. "Of course… it was nothing serious." He reached out and grasped her hand. Neither looked at each other, they just stood watching the sun that was setting on the horizon.**

Blinking again, Hiei looked down at his hand. _Maybe I could…?_ He glanced at Kurama out of the corner of his eye. The taller of the two's hands were balled up into fists and shoved under his arms, tense. He was staring at the screen with a blank expression.

Hiei sighed softly. _I'll… wait until later._

The movie was almost over now, and Hiei still hadn't gotten a chance. Kurama's hands were still closed tightly.

"I'll be right back," Kurama said softly, standing and walking toward the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? The movie's almost over, Sweetheart," Shiori called to him. He just shook his head and shut the door behind him.

Hiei sat fidgeting the entire time he was gone. He wanted to do it as soon as possible, and they were going to bed after the movie. He wanted Kurama to know before then…

After what seemed like a small eternity, the redhead emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He sniffled slightly before sitting down again.

_Yes!_ Hiei thought happily, spying Kurama's hand, open and sitting on the floor, no longer balled up. Taking a deep breath for courage, Hiei reached over with his own hand.

Kurama almost jumped and yelped at the warm touch of his friend's little hand on his own. Hiei kept moving, turning over his hand so that their palms touched, and curled their fingers together.

Kurama thought he might just have a heart-attack.

Letting out another sniffle, he smiled slightly and tightened his hold on Hiei's tiny hand.

Shiori watched with a motherly glance at the exchange and smiled herself, turning he attention back to the ending movie.

Her son had figured things out, all right.

_Fin_


End file.
